Sacrifices
by Serena90
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself in another dimension where his counterpart is Lord Voldemort's ruthless heir. In his travel, he has brought baby Teddy and he will do everything in his power to protect his last blood relative. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Sacrifices

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy finds himself in another dimension where his counterpart is Lord Voldemort's ruthless heir. In his travel, he has brought baby Teddy and he will do everything in his power to protect his last blood relative. Slash.

**Author Comments:** Some of you might believe that my Draco is a bit of a coward, but he's just conscious that another life depends on his own so he'll do anything to protect it, even acting like a coward. You might also think that Draco's really OOC but I think he's just changed after the war and he can finally let out his soft side. In fact, he forces himself to be like that around Teddy because he doesn't want him to grow up like Draco. In my mind, in this fic, Draco had no idea how much his parents loved him until the final war.

**Warnings:** Slash, dimension travel, Draco-centric, possible mpreg and incest.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy stepped back, his plump lower lip trembling as his thin arms tightened protectively around the sleeping baby. He couldn't drive his silver eyes widened by fear away from the menacing dark haired wizard in front of him. Easton Slytherin. An alternate version of himself. But he wasn't like Draco, who was weak and couldn't even bear the sight of blood. He had been blood adopted and raised by Lord Voldemort himself. He was powerful, knowledgable and ruthless. And he had Draco trapped in his lair with baby Theodore Faelan Lupin in his arms.

His back touched the stone wall behind him. He resisted the urge to tighten his arms even more around Teddy, it would become uncomfortable for the baby and he might wake up and the last thing Draco needed was a wailing baby. He couldn't reach his wand, not with Teddy in his arms, he'd be too slow to draw it and Easton would kill him and the baby easily. He darkly cursed the slimy traitor, when he got his hands on him he'd introduce him to real pain.

His eyes were fixed on his alter ego, he couldn't even glance around him to see another escape route. The blood adoption made his counterpart take more after the Dark Lord than the Malfoys, a logical outcome since Slytherin blood was stronger than Malfoy blood. Both of their eyes glinted like metal but where Draco's eyes resembled pure silver, his resembled black iron steel. His handsome features were more masculine and rougher, while the dimension traveller had a delicate and elegant face.

His hair was darker and rougher, thick locks of black hair that reached his shoulders indicating his status as a heir. While Draco's blond hair cascaded in silky waves to his waist. The Dark Prince was 6 feet and 5 inches, where as the Malfoy Heir was 5 feet and 8 inches, 9 inches shorter, probably due to his lack of good eating habits since he was fourteen. He was also well-built unlike the blond's lithe constitution. He was surrounded by a powerful aura magic that gave away his inclination to dark magic, not that Draco would have needed to feel it to know, this was Lord Voldemort's Heir.

All in all, Prince Slytherin looked stronger than Draco be it mentally, magically or physically. And he was walking towards him with a creepy smirk on his dark and handsome face. The blond could only pray that the bloody Order, would find them soon and save them because he couldn't imagine what his counterpart would do to them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note: **Usually I take longer to update a story but as this story's prologue was like terribly short, I thought it'd be better to update sooner :) Hope you like it!

CHAPTER 1

Draco Malfoy blinked confusedly. When had he gone to sleep? The last thing he remembered was feeding Teddy. It hadn't been easy since the metarphomagus baby had whined and refused to drink the milk, changing his hair to horrendous colours, until it had occurred to Draco to heat it a bit more. He sighed, before Aunt Andromeda's death he had taken care of his little wolf sometimes, especially as she grew more ill. But he hadn't been prepared to be in charge of him twenty four hours a day, every day of the week after Aunt Andromeda's death.

Even though Harry helped him when he could, he was working as an Auror and was only around on the weekends since he finished when Teddy was already sleep. He knew the Potter Lord felt guilty about that, having even offered to live together. Yet, despite their truce, the blond knew he wouldn't be able to bear being the boy-who-lived constantly or the press that would suppose. The gossip magazines had already started to insinuate there was more between them than reluctant friendship, not caring that Harry had a pretty redheaded fiance.

He supposed he would get used to child raising, after all Aunt Andromeda had only died sixteen days ago, succumbing to a simple illness as she had been weakened by the war. But he was constantly terrified that he would do something wrong, he was a seventeen (almost eighteen) year old raising a baby! He hadn't even gone to the eighth year at Hogwarts, although he had taken his NEWTs. Potter, Harry, he corrected himself, had been thinking of going until Andromeda fell ill, then he took the exams and went through Auror training immediately. Draco knew Harry foresaw his Aunt's death and had wanted to be more adult like for when he would have an orphaned godson. Neither had known who would get the child after all.

In the will, they had been given the choice. Draco had demanded he be the one caring for his cousin. Harry had protested but had quietened when faced with reality. Harry didn't know a thing about babies, he didn't know what to do when Teddy cried at night or how to feed him or how to help with his metarphomagus or werewolf abilities. Harry had a career now and couldn't look after the five months old baby all the time and the fair-haired wizard refused to let house-elves or nannies raise his cousin. He was also stalked by the press and Teddy wouldn't have a normal childhood with him. While Draco had no career and no prospects of one since he was sure no one would hire a Death Eater, he could dedicate all his time to the baby. Draco had a magic upbringing and he could give that to his cousin, one of Andromeda's demands in her will. With Draco, his little cousin's childhood would be more normal.

A soft whimper brought him out of his memories, he could recognize Teddy's distress. He opened his silver eyes, he was in an unfamiliar room but the manor had many rooms, maybe the house-elves had just brought him to the closest one. Yet, the magic of his surroundings felt different. He tensed before recognizing Godric's Hollow. He was at Harry's. He wondered how he had gotten there but rose out of the plush blue bed to approach the dark wooden cradle.

His blue eyes were opened and his face was contorted in discomfort, his hair changing to purple and pasty green. When he saw Draco he calmed slightly but he didn't stop whimpering until he was in his warm arms. The blond checked whether he had wet himself, but his nappies were dry. He frowned rocking his little cousin as he gently hushed him. Teddy wasn't a fussy baby and he was used to sleeping sometimes at Harry's so the change in environment couldn't be it. Maybe he was hungry? But his little wolf didn't sound like that when he was hungry.

He looked out in the window, it was morning which meant little Faelan hadn't had his feeding in the middle of the night. A rush of guilt assaulted him, he must have been so tired he hadn't even awakened when Teddy had cried during the night. Draco went to the door to go to the kitchen and get the formula milk. He twisted the door handle. He couldn't open it. He pushed a bit the door, thinking it was stuck but the door didn't move an inch. Teddy was beginning to whine again, demanding his milk.

"Harry! I can't open the door and Teddy wants his milk! Harry?", he exclaimed, not shouting to not upset the baby.

There was no response. Draco frowned, if the boy-who-lived had left him alone at his house he would get very angry. His little cousin started crying, wanting his milk. The blond started to knock on the door.

"Harry! Come right now and open the door or I promise you you'll regret it! Your godson is starving here!", he alternated between shouting to Harry and hushing Teddy lovingly, trying to calm him down.

The Malfoy Heir had started to get anxious, thinking Harry wasn't at home and he would have to wait until nine in the evening for him to come back when the door opened. The blond huffed and passed by Harry not even giving him a glance and hurrying downstairs to the spacious kitchen. He went directly to the drawer that had the milk formula but it wasn't there. A surge of irritation coursed through him. He turned to glare at Harry who had followed him.

"You! Harry Potter are the worst godfather ever! I can't believe you ran out of milk and you didn't restock again!", he exclaimed pointing at the boy-who-lived threateningly.

The dark haired Auror stood his ground, looking at him stoically. Draco huffed exasperatedly and sat down on the kitchen chair, rocking Teddy softly to try to stop his continuous wailings. He started to position his little cousin so that he could hold him in one arm, with his other hand he tried his little wolf's tears, smiling down to him lovingly, trying to convey his calmness. Teddy stopped his outright crying but gave little whimpers and whines.

He sighed as started undoing the buttons of the robe he had been wearing since yesterday and making sure his long hair wasn't in the way, "You know I hate using the milk spell, it feels so weird to feed Teddy directly and I feel so weak afterwards"

Harry remained silent. That irritated Draco even more. What had got into Harry this morning to make him such a bastard? He knew he hadn't awoken him since he was dressed when he had opened his door. He went to his pocket only to groan as he realised his wand wasn't there, he must have dropped it in the bedroom.

"Harry, my wand isn't here, lend me yours?", he inquired, knowing better than to order the Auror when he was in a bad mood.

"I don't have it here", spoke for the first time the dark haired wizard in a weird tone of voice but Draco was too distracted to ponder on it.

"Merlin, Harry, you really are outdoing yourself this morning", grumbled irked the fair-haired wizard, "You know I'm not good with wandless spells. Just so you know I'm going to order Pinky not to make you any more treacle tart when you come over"

He put his hand over his one of his pectorals and whispered the milk spell. He winced as the spell gathered all the proteins and vitamins needed from his body and filled his pectoral with milk, it hurt a bit to have it grow so suddenly but his body was used to it occasionally being put under that spell so it wasn't as bad as the first time. He pushed his robe out of the way and twisted his arm around Teddy to pull him closer.

The blue eyes brightened when faced with the pink nipple and he quickly inclined forward to capture it in his lips and suck happily. Draco caressed the happy blue hair of his metarphomagus baby. He knew that his little cousin loved feeding from him but it felt so weird. He raised his silver eyes to see Harry staring. Merlin, he was really testing his patience today.

"Harry stop staring! It's not as if you haven't seen me feeding Teddy before. Mr-Oh-I-forgot-the-milk-again. I swear that every time we come over I'm going to brink the milk from home", he scolded the Auror as though he was a little child.

The boy-who-lived blushed a bit and averted his gaze, although his posture remained stiff. The blond sighed and looked down to his little wolf. Feeding Teddy like this felt so intimate. He trusted Harry enough to have him in the same room, after all they were family now even if not by blood, but he didn't want him to stare at him. He couldn't stop staring at his beautiful baby cousin, he always felt so close to him when he was feeding him but more so when it was from his own body. He brushed his soft hair and smooth skin lovingly, his silver eyes entranced, a dulcet smile quirking his tempting lips.

Finally, little Faelan decided he had had enough and pulled away from his now dark pink nipple. The blond smiled relieved, he had almost used up all his milk and he was afraid it wouldn't have been enough. He put his hand on his chest and cast a vanishing spell for the milk. Then using the same hand to button up his blue robes, he really needed to change.

"That's a good little boy", he praised sweetly earning a happy gurgle from the baby who clumsily raised his tiny fists to stroke his face.

"You're really good with him", said quietly Harry, his green eyes tracked on Draco.

The fair-haired wizard glanced upwards quickly, was the Potter Heir still hung up over his lack of knowledge on how to handle babies? Was that the reason of his bad mood this morning? Poor Harry, he was probably feeling guilty because he wasn't able to spend more time with his godson.

"You're good with him too, Harry, he loves it when you come over and play hide and seek with him", answered encouragingly the Malfoy Heir, "Although you're a terrible host, aren't you going to offer me something to eat? I swear this spell tires me like nothing else"

The boy-who-lived moved around the kitchen for a bit while Draco was absorbed in making his cousin laugh making silly faces and tickling his body, so far he had got happy babyish squeals. His cousin's godfather put a cup of Grey tea in front of him and a dish full of toasts and scrambled eggs on the table. Suddenly, the beautiful blond realised there was something weird. He frowned wondering what could it be.

"Harry, have you changed your dinner set?", he inquired when he realised what was so weird, drinking a bit of tea.

"Yes, do you like it?", asked the Potter Lord.

Draco smiled, he was being so bizarre this morning, "Yes, it's very pretty, Harry, I'm sure Ginny will love it"

"So you really love Teddy, don't you?"

The Malfoy Heir laughed, "Of course I love Teddy with all my heart, you know I'd die for him, Harry! What's got into you this morning? You're acting so weird. I know you're worried you don't spend enough time with him but he adores you Harry. And I know Auror department is working you hard, I'm sure they'll ease off in after a month or so and you'll be able to spend more afternoons with him"

"I know but I feel as though I should spend more time with him...", started the dark haired wizard and Draco frowned as he recognized the tone.

"Harry, I'm not moving in! You know the press would have a field day with that!", exclaimed the blond rolling his eyes as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Why should the press care?"

"You know they love to gossip about your life. It would just feed the rumours, Harry, some people are already saying that we're bonding over Teddy and we're going to form a family together"

"And why is that so bad?", pressed stubbornly the Auror.

"Harry, I have no wish to be glared to death by your fiery little fiance and we agreed we'd do our best to raise Teddy away from the press. Honestly, Harry, stop being obnoxious!", he exclaimed, then he softened his tone, "I know you miss him, but we already agreed to this. Soon your probation period will have ended and you'll be able to spend more time with Teddy, just hang on Harry"

The blond Slytherin swallowed the last bite of his breakfast and drank the rest of his Grey tea calmly. He looked down at his little cousin, he was making baby sounds excitedly. He looked rather clean but Draco felt that he still needed a bath, and enough time had passed since he had eaten. He stood to go to upstairs, the arm holding Teddy brushing against Harry who had been standing rather close.

Little Faelan burst into tears. The Malfoy Heir was startled, humming melodiously to try to calm him down but the baby remained crying. Draco frowned, the only time his little wolf reacted so badly was... around strangers, certainly not around Harry. He felt himself tense, but he was at Godric's Hollow, no one could trespass Harry's wards, no one. He glanced at Harry, he had raised his hands in surprise when the little metarphomagus had started crying and Draco could make out the form of a wand-holder in his arm. The boy-who-lived would have never denied him his wand anymore, they were family now.

He gave a fake smile and started, "Well, I think it's bath time. Why don't you go ahead, Harry, while I put the dishes away?"

Immediately he had known he hadn't been convincing enough, his voice had trembled. The interloper stared at him, his wand sliding into his hand. The blond tightened his arms around the wailing baby and he abruptly started running. He needed to get outside the non-Apparition wards, he needed to go home and contact the Ministry, Harry would know what to do. He ran to the kitchen back door, but there was already a redheaded witch blocking his path. He had to stop to avoid knocking into her with Teddy in his arms.

"Now, Draco, calm down, we're not going to hurt you", said placidly the strangely familiar redhead witch even though her stance was defensive.

The blond was shaking as he stepped back to try to get away from her, although he knew the Harry interloper was behind him, "What-what do you want? If you do anything to us you know Harry is going to hunt you down!"

"Sweetie, calm down, we're not bad people", continued soothingly the green-eyed witch.

With a start Draco realised she resembled an aged Lily Potter. They truly were lunatics. He shook his head vehemently, feeling tears course down his porcelain cheeks. What would they do to them? He knew there were many people who hated Harry for slaying the Dark Lord, him for being a Death Eater (not so many now, because his taking care of Teddy and his lack of victims made him seem inoffensive) and Teddy for having werewolf blood coursing through his veins. He jumped when he felt Harry's interloper put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to come with us to the meeting room and you're going to sit and calm down", ordered the intruder in Harry's commanding voice.

He instinctively relaxed at Harry's voice enough to acknowledge that he had no choice but to do as told. He forced himself to stop crying and rocked his little cousin in his arms to stop his cries. He was led into the dinning room where there was the whole Order of the Phoenix. Draco frowned, no, it was different. There were people that hadn't been there during the last war and people who had been a member weren't there. He felt his heart stutter in his chest as he saw Albus Dumbledore presiding the table. An interloper, he reminded himself harshly.

Harry led him gently to a chair in the middle of the table, between the Weasley twins... but they looked different, even during the war they had been rather cheerful, George only falling under depression after Fred's death. Yet here, they looked rather serious. He sat down cautiously looking around the room. Everyone had serious expressions on their faces although they didn't seem threatening. Teddy had finally calmed down in his thin arms, even though he was still anxious as his hair switching from grey to amber indicated.

"Mr Malfoy, let me introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of Phoenix", introduced himself grandly the interloper.

"Do you expect me to believe that? Dumbledore has been dead for two years!", he hissed annoyed, before calming down when he saw his outburst had agitated his little wolf and that antagonizing his captors wouldn't be the best idea.

"I assure you, Mr Malfoy I'm being very honest. In your dimension I might be dead but here, as you can see, I'm alive", stated serenely the powerful wizard.

The blond Slytherin froze at the pronouncement as the implications sank in. A different dimension, what the hell was he doing in a different dimension? Merlin! He had been infected with Harry's bad luck, there was no other explanation for it. But still, there had to be a reason for his appearance in another dimension and since _he_ hadn't done anything, _they_ must be the responsible ones. The Order of the Phoenix from this world.

He raised his silver eyes and glared darkly at them. So far, they hadn't hurt him or Teddy while they were asleep, therefore he didn't think it was a wild guess saying they had no interest in hurting him so far. Plus, he was pretty sure his Grey tea had been dosed with Veritaserum as he had been more honest about his feelings than he would normally be. Usually, Draco had to force himself to be sincere so that he had a good relationship with his little cousin's godfather. Merlin, why hadn't he noticed it?

"What the hell did you do?"

"Now, boy, don't you dare take that tone with the Headmaster-", started Alastor Moody looking very outraged.

"_You_ have _kidnapped_ me and my _baby_ from another _dimension_ so I'll speak to you in the tone you deserve", hissed Draco, using his extensive training as a cold pureblood Heir to look down on them.

"It wasn't our intention to kidnap you or Teddy, young Malfoy", said soothingly the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"OH, really and then what was your intention?", inquired mockingly the Slytherin, arching a blond eyebrow challengingly. Of course, the effect was ruined when he had to soften his face to lull little Faelan.

"It's dark times, young Malfoy, Lord Voldemort has conquered Europe and he commands it diligently with his Heir, Easton Slytherin", commenced dramatically his tale the Headmaster.

At the end of their story, Draco could do nothing but stare at them with stupor in his silver eyes, "So basically, Easton Slytherin is my counterpart in this world but he was blood adopted by the Dark Lord and is his Heir. And to kill him, as you've failed spectacularly so far, the best idea that occurred to you was to invoke him at his most vulnerable state through an ancient ritual. But instead of getting him, you got me"

The Order of the Phoenix nodded. The Malfoy Heir inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his anger. It wouldn't do to start yelling at the only people he had met in this world who seemed to not wish him harm, at least, so far. No reason to make them want to hurt him, he needed to protect Teddy.

"But we won't hurt you, you aren't Easton Malfoy. We wouldn't harm a young papa like yourself, it's obvious you lack the desire for chaos and destruction as him. You're not a danger to society", smiled maternally Lily Potter.

Draco looked at them incredulous, they thought he was Teddy's papa? Well, if that made them reluctant to hurt him and he _was_ his little wolf's primary caregiver... And for some reason he found it slightly insulting the fact that they didn't consider him a danger to society, maybe for her condescending tone? He tried to think objectively, he was so bewildered that he was focusing on the silly details.

"How will you return me and Teddy to our dimension?"

The rest of the room shifted uncomfortably not meeting his eyes. The beautiful blond sensed a foreboding dread, he looked at the headmaster supplicant. He couldn't be in a resistance headquarters with a baby in a dictatorial Europe! It was practically a war zone! His arms tightened protectively around his little cousin.

"I'm afraid we hadn't prepared for this circumstance so it'll take a while to device a way to return you to your world", explained Dumbledore.


	3. Petition

_Dear readers,_

_I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is a petition for the destruction of stories to end. It's just temporal and soon enough I'll update my stories :) Could you please spread it around?_

_Thank you very much,_

_Serena90_

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom

Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

Rhatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Serena90


End file.
